The biology of mosquitoes and malaria parasites are being studied to understand the molecular basis of malaria transmission by insect vectors. Molecular, biochemical, and immunological methods are used to study parasite development in mosquito and identify crucial mosquito and parasite molecules that influence malaria transmission. To facilitate these studies we have focused on 1) how ookinete egress from the blood meal, 2) how ookinete adhere and invade mosquito midgut epithelium, 3) how oocyst development occur and 4) what is the receptor for sporozoite invasion of mosquito salivary glands. We are also developing methods to genetically alter the ability of mosquitoes to transmit malaria and long term storage of malaria vector embryos for genetic research.